


Moon and Back

by berrystraw099



Category: Taynew
Genre: Love, M/M, Polca - Freeform, Romance, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrystraw099/pseuds/berrystraw099
Summary: Everything's fucked up and they know that they only have each other,  they got each other. Catching one another, even in the worst time.
Kudos: 5





	Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> My first TayNew one shot. Hope you like it!

Tay looks at New after he scroll on his twitter, New will be leaving Bangkok tonight and they decided to eat dinner on New's condo before he go to his flight in Phuket for another taping of his series.

"Are you checking your twitter?" Tay asked him as he let New prepare his food in front of him. He only got a disbelief look from New and a shrugged. 

"Did you at least open it today?" Tay asked again. This time, he seriously look at New and stop him from arranging their food. 

New sighs. "Tay come on, do you still expect me to check on it all the time? I'm not like you and you know that I'm not active on that too. What's happening this time? I know there's something wrong whenever you asked me about it. What's the issue now?" New look at him seriously too. 

"I will let you know it on your own. Let's just eat our dinner. You still have your flight tonight."

"Should I be bothered about it? What's happening Tay?" 

"New, I'm here okay? No matter what I'm here. Now let's eat first or you'll be late." 

New knew that it is something serious and he is not ready for it again. He's praying inside that all will be well. He doesnt't want to experience it again. All the hate, the bash and the criticism as if they knew him personally. He cannot be in the same situation again, it will be too much for him.

He looks at Tay and somehow, all his worries are lessen. This person will always got his back and even if he is on that same situation again, he knew that Tay will always be there for him. It'll be alright. For now, he will enjoy this dinner. He'll leave Tay for 4 days and he knew that he will be missing this person.

They talk while eating and Tay reminded him to take good care of himself during the taping. As much as he wants to follow New to Phuket, he cannot for he has to do another work the next day. 

After having their dinner, Tay let New check his things for one last time before saying their goodbyes. 

"Tay, I'm going now. I'll check twitter once I'm in Phuket and I'll tell you about it." 

"Message me. Update me. You know it." 

"Yes, bye na." 

"New, come here." Tay open his arms. 

New smiles and went to Tay's arm. Hug him one last time. 

"As if it's the first time we're letting go of each other." 

"New, not letting go. We will see each other again. No letting go." 

"Why so clingy huh?" New teases Tay. He tries to let go of his hug but Tay hugs him tighter. 

"2 minutes more, Hin." 

"Can I just stay here and not work?" 

Tay laughs softly and kisses New's forehead. Not letting go of the hug. 

"We can't. You know that."

New let go this time but slowly. He looks at Tay one last time and smiles. 

"Bye na.." 

"Bye. I'll stay here at your condo until you return." 

"Okay..." 

"Hin, moon?" As he offers his pinky finger. New looks at him lovingly and offer his pinky finger too. 

"and back.." and sealed it with a kiss. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of waiting, New reached Phuket and immediately message Tay. He forgot to text him before the he turned off his phone during the flight. He knew the issue already and he has the feeling that it'll be big. He's very worried about his brothers, but definitely, he's expecting to be dragged on the issue. He saw his name popping from the tweets he read and he's waiting for the statement from his management of what will be their action. 

Tay, I'm in Phuket now. I read everything from twitter. I don't know what to feel. Why didn't you tell me when I was with you? now I don't know if I can survive here for 4 days knowing that everyone's talking about the issue. It's my fault. I know. How am I going to explain myself this time? or to even apologize? will they let me speak for it? Will they let me go again? Tay... I don't know. 

Hin, I'm sorry. Please remember what I told you before. I'm here, okay? Bear with it for now. There will be consequences for sure but let's wait for them to speak about it. I'm here na? call me when you reached in hotel. Please, don't worry too much. 

New sigh. It's not the consequences, he's always ready for it. It is his fault. What made him overthink is the fact that in what way can he explain himself and apologize to the people? It's a wrong move but he definitely wants to speak too. New, come on. Think. 

The staff guide him on their way to their hotel. They're to rest right now for the start of filming is tomorrow. He cannot sleep. Not now. He wants to call Tay right now but as soon as he entered the hotel, he cleaned himself and turn off his phone. He doesn't want to talk to anyone so before he turned it off, he messaged his manager about it. His manager is actually busy talking to the officials back in bangkok to talk about the updates about the issue. His manager told him to just rest first for he has work tomorrow and will just inform him if the officials release a statement for it. He is bothered. 

New is never the one who overthink things. He doesn't worry too much because he always have this mantra that things are happening because there's a great reason behind it. But this thing bothered him the most. He doesn't know what else to do and he knew that he needs to see the tweets again. He needs to read. How traumatic it is will not matter anymore. It's his fault anyway but even if he admits it, it's still painful to read things and judgements about him. He decided to open his phone and open his twitter. 

He will always not be ready for this but he needs to see it. He scrolls and read. His fans will never tolerate things like this. He has his teary eyes while reading the tweets from his own fans. He will always be proud of them. It's his fault and he understands and no matter what explanation he may give to them, some will never be convince about it and he will accept. 

Tweets are too overwhelming. For once, his fans will never stop teaching him things. No matter how long he is staying in the industry, he has a lot of things to learn. With them, supporting him and growing with him, he will never regret loving them. Some he finds offensive and some are fighting for him and he appreciates them for being like that. 

As soon as he stopped reading, he looks up trying to hold back his tears from flowing. But as he went back reading again, he cannot fight it anymore. It's regret, understanding, appreciation and pain all at the same time. He rarely cries in this kind of situation but he needs to let go this time. 

"Tay will always be with me and these people.. supporting me no matter what and still able to teach me things even in a hard way." New talks to himself while sobbing. He stops scrolling as he heard a knock from his door. He wipes his tears. He doesn't want to worry his manager once she sees him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He patiently waits for the message. Tay talked to his manager if he can at least postpone his work for tomorrow and he's praying that he will get the approval. 

The message he received from New a while ago made him regret not being with the man right now. New will always say not to worry or he's trying to do it on his own, kept all of it on his own and he's being fine alone but Tay will never believe that. He promise to be with him no matter what. If today will be a test to that, he will never have second thoughts to be with the man. He promised him and he cannot let the man face it alone. 

His phone vibrates, an indication of a new message. He reads it and as soon as he replies, he goes to take his bag and put things inside. He will follow New. That man, I will not let him face it alone this time. He keeps repeating that on his mind until he finish packing his things. 

"Tay, are you okay? Where are you?" Off on the other line said. 

"I'm going to Phuket." 

"Why are you going there?" 

"New." 

"Okay I get it. Let's talk later, update me. I'm worried about him. This is getting chaotic and everyone's talking about the issue." 

"I know, I'll talk to you later. I need to catch my flight." 

"Okay. Be safe." 

Tay tries to call New but the man turned off his phone and now he's worried even more. Please, wait for me. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" New said as he face the one who knocked on his door. 

"I'm sorry." Tay can only reply that and went inside the room. As soon as he close the door, he immediately hugs New. 

"I told you that I'm here. I will not let you face it alone this time. I'm sorry I'm a little bit late." 

"We just saw each other few hours ago. Are you kidding me?" 

"And look at you now crying in my arms. Hug me tight. I'm sorry. I'll stay here with you." Tay said as he hold the man closer even more. He wants to assure Newwie that he'll stay with him and no matter what, he will always be there to hold the man. Being bash is one thing but facing this kind of issue is another thing. 

"Tay... thank you. It's my fault and I understand the reaction. Maybe I'm just tired that's why I reacted this way. But I'm fine, really. I don't want you to-" 

"That's the problem, Hin. You can't be alone always. OR you can't be alone all the time and not make others worry. I'm worried even more when I can't even call you because you decided again not to worry anyone. It's not okay." 

"But I can't help it. I know that you guys are always there for me but I need to face the consequence and if only I can talk to everyone now and apologize, I will do it without any doubt. I made a mistake and I'll apologize for it with no second thoughts." 

"I know, Hin. I know." 

New let go from the hug and touch Tay's face. They look lovingly at each other and once Tay smiles shyly at him, he smiles too. Tay will always be the cutest when smiling. He will never know what made him love this person and hate him at the same time. They will always have arguments but choosing each other at the end of the day is always that matter. Them. Together. 

"I'm here, Hin. Always." 

"I know. Moon?" 

"and back, Hin." 

-End-

\--------------------------------------------

@berrystraw099


End file.
